


允振｜无题

by qwertxxx



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertxxx/pseuds/qwertxxx
Summary: Lofter Archive 004.Originally Posted on Lofter: guesswhosbackw
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Kim Jinwoo
Kudos: 3





	允振｜无题

**Author's Note:**

> Lofter Archive 004.  
> Originally Posted on Lofter: guesswhosbackw

姜昇润回到宿舍的时候已经是凌晨三点多了。

经纪人在稍早临走之前替他留了盏灯同时开好了地热，昏黄昏黄的灯光映着他削瘦的影子在木质地板上来来回回。

他一边往浴室走一边脱衣服，一地的衣物揉著录音室里malboro跟cass的味道，踏进浴室的那刻因为寒冷忍不住哆嗦了下。

洗完澡三点五十。 只有自己在家显得特别安静的宿舍。经纪人回家了，昇勋哥休假家族旅游还没回来。Thor缩在卧室里柔软的小床上睡得香甜。

把颈子上的毛巾拿下来放在椅背上晾干。累得不像话，懒得吹头发了。光着上半身钻进了被窝。

柔软的羽毛被很快地被自己的体温捂热。整个人包覆在温暖而舒适的重量里，不到一时半刻便昏昏欲睡，半干的头发带着湿气在枕头上像一条条黑色的小蛇。

迷迷糊糊之际仿佛听见了卧室房门被打开的声音，这时间谁还来啊？他想，然而困得撑不开眼皮。算了，大概是经纪人忘了什么东西吧。脑袋昏沉沉的无法思考。

姜昇润翻了个身背对房门口，下意识地不想管这一切。

身子蜷缩着像只煮熟的虾子，意识像是即将沉入海底的船逐渐消失在地平线。

一双体温偏高的手臂忽然麻溜地贴了过来，随之而来的是扑鼻的烈酒香气以及衣物柔软精的棉花味，法兰绒睡衣柔软的触感贴上了他光滑的背。

  
“昇润啊……”伴随着一切动作的是金秦禹含糊不清的声音。抵着那人瘦得骨节分明的背，金秦禹修长的手臂跟双腿麻利地缠上了自己。

“哥……”感受到身后热源的姜昇润嘟哝着回覆，下意识地往被窝深处钻。

金秦禹被酒精蒸的发烫的脸抵在弟弟瘦得肌理分明的肩膀处，“你好晚回来啊……”刚染的头发搔得他后背又刺又痒。

姜昇润模模糊糊地转过身，即便累得连眼睛都睁不开了，也还是能熟练地找到那人的位置。那人鼻息喷出的热气温柔而清浅地落在自己的肌肤上。

“喝太多了吧。”伸长手臂将金秦禹揽进怀中，下巴抵着对方的头顶，是他熟悉的洗发精味——这哥肯定又偷用了他的浴室。

“嘿嘿，旻浩收到的，说是很有名的酒，趁昇勋跟你不在赶紧喝了。”要不他俩肯定又要被釜山兄弟给训一顿，一个不喝酒的人嫌他们酒后很吵，一个当队长的人唠叨着要录音啊要录音啊嗓子注意点。

  
金秦禹在姜昇润怀中扭了扭，双手绕过他瘦骨嶙峋的背，怎么都吃不胖啊这人。姜昇润的脊椎骨因为微微驼背的关系，像连绵起伏的小山丘，大哥被酒精蒸热的指腹温柔而缓慢地在连绵的山峰上移动。

“昇…勋哥…明天…回……”姜昇润睡眼惺忪，话都说不清，咕咕哝哝着，声音因为浓厚的睡意加上连日的疲劳而沙哑。

“嗯。他回来前我会回去的。”金秦禹往对方温暖的胸膛又靠近了些。

姜昇润跟金秦禹都是谨慎的人，身为团队的队长和大哥，总是得趁着其中一人的室友外出、或是有出国行程时悄咪咪把房间安排在一块，小心而仔细地把握每个能够独处的时间。

“昇勋哥……要是…能…在日本待久一点……就好了……”听见头顶上方姜昇润口齿不清、模模糊糊的回话，金秦禹浅浅地笑了笑。

“就是呢。”把脑袋瓜闷在姜昇润白皙的皮肤上，能感受到对方逐渐趋于平静的心跳以及渐渐放缓的呼吸，金秦禹环住他身躯的手臂紧了紧。

等到哪天我们都足够强大，强大到不用掩饰我们的关系就好了。

在那之前，先好好睡一觉吧，我的小队长。

(FIN)


End file.
